Dilraba Dilmurat
Dilraba Dilmurat, better known as Dilireba, is a Chinese actress of Uyghur descent. She is an alumna of Shanghai Theatre Academy. She made her acting debut in the television drama "Anarhan", playing the lead role. The series garnered a nomination for "Outstanding TV Series" at the 30th Flying Goddess Award. Dilraba experienced a rise in popularity after featuring in popular xianxia drama "Swords of Legends". She then co-starred in "Diamond Lover" as the sassy pop-star Gao Wen. She won the "Audience's FavoriteNewcomer" award at the 7th China TV Drama Awards. In 2017, she played the leading role in "Pretty Li Hui Zhen". The series was popular during its run and has over 7 billion views online. She next starred in fantasy romance drama "Eternal Love", which gained explosive popularity in China as well as internationally. Dilraba thus became known to wider audiences. She was also nominated for the Best Supporting Actress award at the Shanghai Television Festival. The same year, Dilraba joined the fifth season of "Keep Running" as a cast member. Careeredit 2013–2014: Acting debutedit Dilraba made her acting debut in the television drama Anarhan (2013), playing the lead role.2 The drama garnered a nomination for "Outstanding TV Series" at the 30th Flying Goddess Award.3 Thereafter, she was signed to Jay Walk Studio and participated in the company-produced web series, V Love.4 Dilraba gained slight recognition after featuring in popular fantasy drama Swords of Legends (2014).5 2015–2016: Rising popularityedit Dilraba then co-starred in Diamond Lover (2015), winning acclaim for her role as a sassy pop-star.6 She won the "Audience's Favorite Newcomer" award at the 7th China TV Drama Awards for her performance.7 In 2016, Dilraba was cast as the leading role in sports drama Hot Girl.8 She won the "Outstanding New Actress" award at 2016 ENAwards for her performance in the series.9 The same year, she was cast in her first big screen leading role in romantic comedy film Mr. Pride vs Miss Prejudice (2017).1011 Her performance won the Best New Actress award at the 2016 China Britain Film Festival.12 2017–present: Breakthroughedit In 2017, Dilraba played the leading role in Pretty Li Huizhen, the remake of South Korean drama She Was Pretty.13 She won the Best Actress award at the China TV Golden Eagle Award for her performance.14 She next starred in fantasy romance drama Eternal Love, which gained explosive popularity in China as well as internationally.15 Dilraba thus became known to wider audiences,16 and was also nominated for the Best Supporting Actress award at the Shanghai Television Festival.17 The same year, Dilraba joined the fifth season of Keep Running as a cast member.18 She then starred in the historical romance drama The King's Woman,1920 and fantasy film Namiya, the Chinese adaptation of Japanese novel Miracles of the Namiya General Store.2122 In 2018, Dilraba starred in the romantic comedy film 21 Karat.23 She then starred in the wuxia romance drama The Flame's Daughter24 and science fiction romance comedy drama Sweet Dreams.2526 Due to her rising popularity, Dilraba was crowned the Golden Eagle Goddess at the 12th China Golden Eagle TV Art Festival.27 In 2019, Dilraba is set to star in the historical fantasy film Saga of Light, portraying Chang'e.28 She was also announced to star in fantasy romance drama Three Lives, Three Worlds, The Pillow Book, reprising her role from Eternal Love.29 Endorsementsedit Dilraba is one of the most in-demand brand ambassadors in China due to numerous endorsement deals ranging from food and beverage,3031 basic commodities,32 beauty and retail products3334, to mobile applications35 and technological products.3637 She also endorses several international brands like Dolce & Gabbana,38 L'oreal Paris and Mikimoto.39 40 P&G's Whisper saw a rise in sales after engaging Dilraba as their spokesperson.41 Dilraba has ended her contract with Dolce & Gabbana after a racist ad incident in China.[ FIlmography Drama Movie TV Show Category:Actors Category:Female Actors Category:Eternal Love Category:Pretty Li Hui Zhen